Raider
Raider is an Admiral in the Trussain United Navy, and one of Takotas good Friends. Raider was Created and is owned by Takota95 Raider was created and is owned by Takota95 Bio Raider was born in city of The Republic of The North into a very wealthy family, his father was a high ranking commander in the navy while his mother was a stay at home mom who, babied him his entire life. Raider was very Privileged his entire life, he had the finest foods, top of the line education and a very large estate to run around and play on, but yet he felt like he wanted something more. Raider never really knew of what laid beyond the walls of his home because of this he had never really interacted or seen any other Pups, this would lead him to be Isolated for most of his life until he met Takota. One day Takota came to Raiders family estate to see Raiders father about discussing tactics during "The seven days battle". Raider wondered into his fathers office while the two were talking and being amazed by seeing the countries leader, he ran in and started by saying everything he knows about the countries navy and tactics. Raiders father thought this would make Takota angry with the interruption but Takota was amazed by Raiders knowledge, and he soon decided that Raider would be a great naval commander just like his Father. Soon afterwards doors were opened for Raider, he soon traveled all over the country, with his overprotective mother off course and soon enough he rose through the Ranks and became an admiral just like his Father. Shortly after being awarded the rank of Admiral he returned to his home to visit his Parents, but is was not a happy visit. Upon walking into his childhood home he was greeted by his crying mother and Takota, upon hearing the bad news he had discovered that his Father had been killed in "The Battle of T.I.C and The Peace Keepers". Afterwards Takota informed that his fathers Flagship The Redeemer was attacked and his fathers last moment was saving his fellow sailors.This was the only tragedy that ever happened in Raiders life, Takota gave him his Fathers medals that were recovered and he was given command of the Trussian 10th fleet, the one his father lead before his death. Raider soon rose and became like his father who was firm but fair he swore to protect others and to do his duty to God and Country just like his father. Personality Raider comes from a long line of Trussain Navy officers about almost 50 generations, and he is the 51st in that line. Raider is proud and confident in everything he does, he knows how to handle himself in any given situation. He has gotten many of his traits from his father which has spanned the families generations. Raider is highly educated and treats everyone as an equal, he often acts as a adviser and gives advise to others. Raider hates violence and believes in firm self diciapline to prevent such actions, but he will defend himself if needed. Appearance Raider is a pure bread black husky, he has bright glowing green eyes and a green bandanna around his neck. Raider wears a white naval uniform and admiral hat that was his fathers. Around Raiders belt sports a colt 1911 45 pistol navy model and his families historical naval sword. On his uniform there are five Medals two heroic medals that were fathers, two that he earned from service and one medal that sports the crest of the Trussian navy. Trivia Catchphrases I am a navy Raider I am a Peacekeeper! I am not a fighter I am a Liberator! Random Raiders fleet picked up on the nick name The Navy Raiders from how Raider has operated the fleet since it has been in his command. Raider picked up the name Rj when he was younger. This is because when he was a pup he was Raider Junior the 51st. Raider needs to eat every few hours or he will pass out from lack of energy. Raiders favorite food is Fish and Shrimp he will lose it with Shrimp. Likes Shrimp Guns Friends Dislikes Loosing Canada That guy who called him a woose and ran off Ted THe hamburgalr Weapons Two Colt 45 Navy Modle Pistols Navy Saber, passed down from generations to generations. Green Light Saber that was gifted to him by T.I.C as their new Naval Commander. Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males